Merry Fan Fiction Christmas 2005!
by I-am-Naraku-to-you
Summary: Christmas Present to my friends! Merry 2005 Christmas to everyone else!
1. Jill's Christmas Present!

This is for my friend Jill. Its her Chirstmas Present! Yay Jill!

* * *

A long time ago, well maybe not a LONG time ago, more like 2 weeks ago. There was a girl. Now her name was Jill but everyone called her Shigure. No one really knew why but she said that's what all her internet and some real friends called her. She was married to a guy. Now his name was Sesshoumaru. Shigure just LOVED Sesshoumaru. But one day, an evil demon came. Her name was Kagura. She loved Sesshoumaru too. So she was VERY jealous of Shigure. Everyday as Shigure went to school, yes, she still went to school because even though she was only 15 she was married. Kagura was over 500 years old and she still wasn't married. Everytime her father Naraku tried to get her married to some guy she ran away. Naraku had died from a broken heart, he had wanted his youngest daughter to get married but she just wouldn't.

Now Shigure was going to school and she was talking with her friend Haru. Nobody knew why she was called Haru but she said it was the same reason as Shigure's. Well Kagura was "stalking" them. She said she was just following them everywhere but we all know she was really stalking them. Even after Shigure was at home she was stalking her still. Just sitting. Sitting out side the window. When Shigure went to the bathroom Kagura climbed in the window and read her AIM messages. She was talking to someone named Tohru. 'OH MY GOD' Kagura thought, 'What is with these names?' Just then, Kagura heard the toilet flush. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She ran out side as fast as she could. Shigure came back and looked at her chair.

"Hmm, that's funny, I had the seat raised and now its lowered. Oh well! I'll just get Sesshoumaru to fix it!" Shigure said as she walked off, "FRISKIES!"

'Oh crap! Now Sesshoumaru's going to come over here and smell that I've been there and then he's going to find me! I have to go!' She thought as she flew off on her feather.

Shigure skipped behind Sesshoumaru. Then she randomly jumped on his back. "HI!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was SOO used to this it wasn't funny anymore. "Off."

"Aww! But Why?" Shigure asked putting a pouty face on.

"Off." Sesshoumaru repeated but Shigure wouldn't get off. He sighed again. He couldn't hurt her, he loved her. And he thought that maybe if he hurt her then she wouldn't like him anymore. He didn't exactly know what it was about her but she was just different. He grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him and then set her back on the ground. "I said off."

Shigure pouted for a minute before finally walking to the chair. "Can you make the chair stay high, like wield it together?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that all?"

"Yea!" She said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru sighed. How could she change him so much. Before he met her he never thought a human as more than a bug. "Fine." He picked up the chair as though it were a feather. Shigure giggled. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and into the garage where all his tools were. The tools like the flame torch, and other tools he needed with the things he couldn't.

Suddenly, there was the sound as though glass was being shattered. Then there was a loud high pitched scream from Shigure. Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could to the room where Shigure was and saw a huge hole in the window and Shigure gone. 'WHAT HAPPENED?' Sesshoumaru thought panicking.

Aiko ran in behind her father. "Where's mommy?" She asked near crying.

"Its okay Aiko, go to bed." Sesshoumaru said sternly not even looking at her.

Aiko ran out crying. Sesshoumaru followed Aiko to her room and looked at Tomo. He was asleep, of course he was in his demon form. Sesshoumaru walked out and too where Shigure was last saw. He picked up her scent easily and up out of the window and began to follow her scent. 'This is too easy.' Sesshoumaru thought. The trail lead to a tower far away. There was a window at the top, but there wasn't a door to get into the house.

He jumped up to the window and began to walk inside. It was a strange house, it was so old that Sesshoumaru nearly barfed from the smell of so much mold. But there was a VERY faint scent of Shigure. He followed it to a cage where she was sitting a cage. She looked at him. "Sesshoumaru!"

Something was very wrong. She hadn't called him Sesshoumaru since they met. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Sesshoumaru help me!" She cried. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Where is Shigure?" He asked with the meanest voice he could.

"I'm Right here!" I pleaded. Sesshoumaru didn't believe her. He turned away and began continued to walk around determined to find Shigure. No matter what the cost.

"Sesshoumaru!" "Shigure" cried over and over. It wasn't Shigure, it didn't have Shigure's scent, personality, or anything like her. Sesshoumaru kept on walking until he saw a closet. That was weird, this was the only closet in the whole tower. And it had the words "Closet" on it thought it looked like it was nailed on. He moved the wooden plate and looked underneath it. It said, "prisoner's cage" he opened the door and looked inside. There was one shelf and it had a manual book on it. "The Prisoner's Cage Manual © Fakers Fun" on it. He paged though it. A picture fell out from one of the pages. It was a picture of Shigure and him with a picture of Kagura taped over Shigure's face. He looked at it for a moment before getting what was really going on here. He marched up to the cage and looked at the "Shigure."

"How do you explain this?" He asked. She didn't respond. He wait for a 1 minute it seemed.

"Okay! So I might not be "Shigure" but I do love you!" She cried.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked demanded.

"Somewhere where you'll never find her!" She turned her cry into an evil laugh.

Sesshoumaru ran off leaving her in the cage. "Oh crap, I forgot the key to the cage." Kagura said sighing.

Out Of Character Sesshoumaru Ahead!

Sesshoumaru searched everywhere. He couldn't find her anywhere. The great Lord Of The Western Lands couldn't even protect his lady. He walked home when it started to rain. He never had cried before but he just couldn't stop now. The rain was coming down in sheets, like there was no end what so ever. Aiko jumped up onto her father. "Daddy!"

"Go to bed Aiko." Sesshoumaru sighed. He was drenched head to toe.

"But Daddy!" Aiko whined.

"What?" He said sounding so depressed.

"I found mommy!" She said sounding so happy and cute.

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru nearly jumped up.

"Yea! She's in bed!" Aiko said.

Sesshoumaru zoomed up to the bed room and looked at Shigure. She was sitting there reading a book.

"Aiko. Go to bed Now." Sesshoumaru said. Aiko jumped off his back and skipped to her room. "How'd you get home?"

"I walked." Shigure said smiling.

"I thought you were kidnapped by Kagura." He said walking towards her.

"Yea but she let me go a block away." Shigure said.

"Okay. That's all that matters" Sesshoumaru said hugging her.

The End!


	2. Brianna's Christmas Present!

For my friend Brianna! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Okay so one day, there was this girl. Her name was Brianna. Now Brianna loved a guy. The guy's name was Bankotsu. She loved him very much. But she also loved her "Fanit". Her Fanit's name was Juuromaru. Every single day she groomed his hair and did other random things with it. One day she even tried to braid it but her Fanit wouldn't let her.

Well one day, Brianna got sick. Now her Fanit went to school with her. But today he shouldn't have but he did anyways. Brianna was so mad she scared her cold away and they attacked Bankotsu and made him sick, but that's another story.

Brianna went stomping to school considering that it was already 3:05. She had slept all day and she couldn't go to school at 2 when she had woken up. She walked over to her friend Amanda. "Amanda?"

"Brianna! I thought you were sick today though!" Amanda said.

"I was but I scared it away. Bankotsu's sick with it now." Brianna said, "Have you seen my Fanit?"

"No, I thought he stayed home. Wait! I saw him! But I don't know where he is now." Amanda said.

"Darn! I'll go ask Kageromaru. Do you know where he is?" Brianna asked.

"I think he's over at your locker. I think some kid showed him inside it." Amanda said walking away.

Brianna ran to her locker random people saying hi to her and asking her why she was at school. She ignored them and ran to her locker and did her combo. She opened it. "Kageromaru!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know where Juuromaru is?"

"Yea, he came to school to turn in the homework you did and then he left. I think he ran away."

"WHAT?" Brianna screamed. Everyone looked at her, a few even came over to see what was wrong. "How could he run away like that!" She said nearly crying.

"I don't know, your problem." Kageromaru said leaving.

Brianna trudged though the school not even bothering to look at anyone. She couldn't even stand the thought of her Fanit running away like that.

She couldn't eat or anything for the rest of the weekend. It got to the point where her mother had to open her mouth, her father put the food in, (she could only eat mushy applesauce though) her Mother closed it and plugged her nose so she would swallow. That wasn't what Brianna had in mind for making her eat. A simple it'll be alright or you'll be grounded from the computer if you don't would have gotten her to eat.

One day she was walking to the office for not working in class. She had gone into a depression since her Fanit ran away. She always was thinking about him and what she had done wrong though everyone told her that it wasn't her fault. She was walking though the empty hallways when she heard a banging noise. It seemed to be coming from a locker. She looked where it was coming from. It was Gat's locker! (gasp!) She pulled out a piece of paper she got from Gat's notebook. It was the page that he had his locker combo on. She undid the lock and opened it.

'OMG' she thought 'GATLIN TOOK MY FANIT!' Juuromaru was sitting on a math book. She nearly fainted. Not from being so happy but from Juuromaru. HE SMELLED HORRIBLE! Mostly since it had been 2 weeks since she lost him.

"Go home take a shower and then I'll to you." She said plugging her nose and pointed towards her house.

Later after school Brianna was talking to Juuromaru, "Why where you in Gat's locker?"

"Because I jumped in to see what it was like and then he closed the door."

"Okay. I LUV YOU MY FANIT!" Brianna said jumping on him and tipping him over. "EW! I DON'T WANT TO DO YOU! EWW! BANKOTSU!" She screamed running off.

So that's the end. See! Even depressed people have dreams. And they sometimes even come true!

The End!


	3. Ashley's Christmas Present!

For another friend Ashley! Merry Christmas to you too!

* * *

Well there was this girl. Her name was Ashley but she asked everyone to just call her KougaGurl. Well most everybody. She said that only her family could call her Ashley. She a very happy girl. No she wasn't one of those little preppy 7 year olds who prances around like a retard. No. Well, maybe she was just a slightly bit retarded but people who aren't EVER retarded, well they're just plain scary. MOVING ON O.O

She LUVED 3 guys. Their names were Kouga, Hiten and Envy. She just LUVED them to death. Eventually she kidnapped Kouga. Well I personally don't know about the other 2, but enough about me! Kouga was walking up her steps one day when she jumped on his back. Kouga, who was VERY drunk right now, staggered a little bit.

"I Luv You." He said slurring his words together, obviously drunk.

KougaGurl gasped, "YOU DO?"

"Yea." Kouga replied nearly tipping over.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO GO CALL SYO, ARI, JILL, DARK ALL MY INTERNET FRIENDS WHO I DON'T HAVE THEIR PHONE NUMBERS!" She pranced (AN: No, not the 7 year old prance, the hyped up fan girl prance!) to her room to get her BRAND SPANKING NEW, RIGHT OUT OF THE FACTORY phone.

Then all of a sudden Kouga bumped into Hiten who was either visiting or going to the bathroom. It all depends on KougaGurl.

"Watch where you're going you wolf!" Hiten barked.

"Why don't you Make me!" Kouga said still slightly slurring.

"Okay!" Hiten yelled grabbing this thunder pike.

"Hey! If you're going to fight over me take it outside! I'm on the Phone?" KougaGurl said walking off, "Okay so I saw these boots! And they were only 2.99! OMG wait no! They were 29.99. And they were FA-" She said before she closed the door with her foot. (AN: she's kinda hyperily drunk right now)

Hiten dragged Kouga out side and began to fight (Another AN: I'm not even going to worry about the fight since this WILL NOT be my worst cause of the stupid fight scene!)

(KG: Forgive me! I haven't watched FMA in like 3 months!) Envy eventually walked over to KougaGurl's house. He looked at Kouga and Hiten who were fighting and smiled. 'Yes!' He thought 'Now Ashley is all to myself!' He walked up to KougaGurl's room. He opened the door and looked at her.

"EW! PERVERT! GET OUT!" KougaGurl said pulling a blanket around herself. "KNOCK NEXT TIME!" (I'm such a perv lol XP)

'EWWWWWWWW!' Envy thought. All he thought about was her though. (YOU PERVS! NOT THAT WAY!) 'I didn't need to see her changing that's so gross.'

After about an hour Hiten and Kouga came upstairs panting. Even though they were demon they still got tired too!

KougaGurl came out dressed in a blue tank top and jeans.

"I'm going out for dinner with my friends! See ya!" She said walking past them.

"But what about us! Take us with you!" Kouga begged. (he's still just a tad drunk lol)

"Come on! I've been kicking his ass for an hour over you and you can't take us to some stupid meal?" Hiten asked.

"YOU WERE FIGHTING OVER ME? OMG! I LUV YOU ALL SO MUCH!" KougaGurl said hugging them all.

De End!


	4. Syo's Chirstmas Present!

For my friend Syo! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Okay, once upon a time, there was a girl see, and she was the most beautiful girl all though the land! Well, all of Veramond at least. Her name was Syo. But nobody could see though her dirty rags and unwashed hair. She lived on the rich side of town, though she wasn't a servant. She lived with her evil mother, Boberetta and her 2 daughters, Bobila and Bobette. Everyone said that they were even sourer than 100 lemons.

Well one day Syo was washing the floor of the main hallway alone. Since they didn't have any other servants. They didn't need any others. Syo was so good and fast. It only took her half an hour to wash the floor. Now since her mother got mad at her if the floor was slippery and she was too lazy to buy a 'Caution' sign. So Syo had to wipe the floors dry. It took her half the time since she didn't have to press as much. Just as she was finishing the floor the doorbell rung.

It was Syo's good friend Louise the UPS gal. Well she was delivering a package with a note on top of it. Syo's mother was really lazy and only sat in her bed watching Yu-gi-oh ALL day. Expect on Monday. Then she went to the Gym and worked out all day so she could burn off all the fat she worked up over the week. Syo's Sisters, well we don't really know what happens to them since the author's too lazy to think of something. J/K! they sat looking out the window all say looking for hot rich guys. But they never saw one EXPECT, for Hatori. The richest, nicest, hottest guy in all the land. Now what nobody knew was that he only walked by to see if he could see Syo. He secretly thought Syo was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But if he ever was looking at her when he was with his friends, they'd make rude remarks about her hair and clothes making her run inside crying.

Poor Syo only had once had a guy who liked her and she didn't even remember his name. What she didn't know was that it was Hatori. Hatori had always thought she looked familiar but he just couldn't figure where he had seen her. Today he was hoping more than ever to see Syo since he wasn't with his friends. He glanced at her and seemed to motion her to come over. She said goodbye to Louise and walked over to Hatori. "Yes sir Sohma? What would you want to do with this servant." She asked bowing in respect.

"I know you're not a servant. This family has not had a servant in this house for 10 years." He said lifting her face. "Do you know the young girl who lived here when Sir Shelling (XP funny last name! off the top of me head XD) was still alive, other than the 2 other witches?"

Sir Shelling was Syo's father. He died from Cancer when she was 7 years old. "That would be me sir." Syo said almost as if she was ashamed.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Syo Shirahime Shelling, Sir." (on Word Shirahime comes up as Hiroshima! XD) She said looking down again.

"Please, call me Hatori. And I invite you to my ball this weekend." (its Monday.) He said.

"Oh but sir, I don't have anything to wear!" Syo cried, not trying to sound rude.

"Well then, do you have a moment? I would be honored to buy you a dress." Hatori said looking at her in the eye.

"Oh but Si- Hatori! I couldn't." Syo said blushing.

"My treat." He said smiling at her. (wow, he smiles! XD)

Syo sighed, "I will go." She smiled back at him.

Hatori picked out a light sun yellow dress with crème lace on the end. (pretty! XD) He also picked out a set of matching ribbons. The dress was actually pretty cheap, only $13.97 and the ribbons were only $2.99.

Syo was very good at hiding things such as packages. She almost got to her room when her sisters stopped her.

"So, what were you doing this Sir Sohma?" Bobila demanded.

"Yea!" Bobette chirped.

"He asked me to help him find a pendant he had lost." Syo lied.

"So why'd you come back with that package you're hiding in your coat." Bobila asked. Usually she was too stupid to find things like that but she found it so easily. She pulled out the package.

"NO!" Syo yelled as Bobila ripped the package.

Bobette gasped at the dress, "Why does she get such a fancy dress!" Bobette, being the actress, started crying.

"Shut up!" Bobila yelled. "how'd you get this then? And more importantly, Why do you need it?" She asked waving it in front of Syo.

"It is none of your business." Syo said bitterly.

"EVERYTHING, Is my business. I guess I could just tell Mother that you forced Sir Sohma to buy this for you." Bobila said grinning evily.

"Fine, Hat- Sir Sohma, invited me to his ball this weekend. And when I told him I didn't have anything to wear, he bought this for me." Syo said near crying.

"I'm going to take this to Mother and tell her that you stole this from me. And that you there was a letter saying that everyone in this house was invited to the ball. And then for stealing my dress, you won't get to go. Poor wittle Syo." Bobila said laughing.

"NO! You can't do that!" Syo nearly yelled.

"Oh you want to bet?" Bobila asked sourly. "I'm going to write that letter. Just wait until Mother gets home. Keep the dress. For now. Bobette, come on."

Bobette followed her and handed her the dress and stuck her tongue out at Syo.

Syo finished walking to her room and fell on her bed. She wanted to cry but she knew she was too strong for that. She laid there for what seemed forever.

Then suddenly, "SYO SHIRAHIME SHELLING!" It was her mother. Syo walked to her mother.

It was exactly as Bobila said it was going to be. Syo was not able to go to the Ball and she had her dress taken away and given "back" to Bobila. Syo sat in her room for the week. Eating near nothing.

When the night of the ball came, Syo was left alone. Hatori was greeting his guests when he saw Bobila in Syo's dress. He ran to her but stopped when he saw it was Bobila.

"Where's Syo?" Hatori asked sounding just a tad bit worried.

"Ew! Why would you even want to know her? She's just a little servant girl!" Bobila asked in total disgust.

"Because I bought her that dress and I was hoping She'd wear it. Not her sister." Hatori said meanly.

"She's at home working." Boberetta said.

"Go get her, or get out." Hatori had known all along that Syo was the girl from his past.

"But why?" Bobette said near crying, AGAIN.

"Because I Love her." Hatori said firmly.

"YOU WHAT?" Bobila asked.

"I love her, now go get her." Hatori said.

Near an hour later they came back, with Syo. Hatori looked at her for a few seconds before walking over to her.

"You look 2 times prettier than you were when you always wore that pink flower petal dress." Hatori said smiling at her.

"How did you know that?" Syo asked, "About the dress?"

"That was me 10 years ago." Hatori said.

And then we all know the big smoochy scene, well this author doesn't feel the need to go into all the gooey details. So we all know the end, they lived happily ever after.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
